Rise Anew
by Luna Rebooted
Summary: Rumors of a menacing new threat emerge in the Orre region. With one hero gone, the lost hero must reawaken. With his companion lost, two new ones arise: A small woman from the Johto region, and a wandering young man searching for his beloved friend. Will this new threat be eliminated before it even surfaces? Or will the third time be the charm? (Rated for swearing)
1. Chapter 1

_Soaring in the skies during the day. The dragon of the clouds have been nothing but rumors. Two years have passed since the chaos in Unova and the one who wanders the skies on the white dragon has became nothing but a legend. It's been even longer since the controversial Shadow Pokemon incident in the Orre region. However, rumor has it that something more menacing-  
_

The screen suddenly turned black. Furret squeaked in protest, turning to its trainer.

"Hey, what can I say, the news is depressing." He said with a grin. Furret huffed and hopped up on the couch beside him, curling up to his side. He ruffled its fur, which emitted a small purring sound. He smiled lightly, but the news report came back to mind. What could be more menacing than Shadow Pokemon? Why the hell is this still a problem, even after these few years?

"Just when I thought things were getting better..." He muttered bitterly.

 **. . .**

"Huh, so this is the Orre region then? So far, so good." A young woman thought aloud, adjusting her bag strap. She stepped off the ship and made her way towards the closest store. Hopefully, they'll have a bathroom there... She sighed, undoing her ponytail and letting her dark chocolate locks fall to her shoulders. Once inside, she forgot for a second what she was doing. _They have air conditioning here! Thank Arceus!_ She squealed in her mind.

"Excuse me miss, can I help you?" One of the clerks asked, a brow raised at her questionable behavior. The woman snapped from her thoughts and turned to the clerk.

"Oh, um, yes! Do you have a bathroom here?" She requested.

"It's in the back. Here." The clerk handed her a key. She thanked them and went her merry way to the back of the store. _Finally..._ She thought. _All the bathrooms on the ship were occupied. Wonder why._ Once she stepped inside the tiled room and locked the door behind her, she made her way to the mirror.

"Do I look like a tourist? I hope not..." She muttered, checking her appearance. "Ugh, I still look like a small Johto girl. I just know it." She sighed. A sudden flash and her Clefairy stood beside her.  
"You always know when to come and cheer me up, don't you?" The woman uttered with a small smile painted on her face. The Clefairy chirped and hugged her trainer's leg. The woman giggled and pat the little pink Pokemon on her head.  
"You're right. It doesn't matter how I look. I'm here for the fun!" She beamed. "Besides, I hear quite a few people from Johto come here all the time. I should be completely fine. Yeah, completely, utterly-"

"GET DOWN! THIS IS A ROBBERY!" A voice bellowed from beyond the door.

"-Chaos." The woman squeaked. Clefairy scurried to the door, bracing for battle. The woman took a deep breath and clutched a different Pokeball in her bag. The door was ripped from the wall by a Machamp, as if it was tearing paper. Without a second thought, the woman threw her Pokeball up in the air.

 **. . .**

"You know, I've never even been to this place." A young man in a blue coat sighed, leaning against his vehicle. Before him was the everlasting, calming sea. To the right, a restaurant with a huge Krabby sign. To the left, a few shops and docking areas. His Espeon hopped out from the sidecar and stood beside him. His Umbreon wanted to stay cozy in the little sidecar. Yet when Espeon began to bark at him, he had no choice but to leave the comfort to cease his partner's scolding.  
"It's weird how things can change in just a few years. I remember when this was practically nothing." The man continued. Some movement towards the shops caught his attention. A pair of thugs with their Pokemon entered one of the shops.  
"Ah, what am I saying? Things don't change that easily." He sighed and nonchalantly made his way to the same store. "When will they learn?"

Upon entering, he expected to see everyone to be on the floor, hands on their head, typical scenario. What he wasn't expecting was a small woman, obviously not from the Orre region (she was wearing a sweater in a region where it was mostly desert area for crying out loud!) standing before the two thugs, armed with a tiny Clefairy and a monstrous Typhlosion. Both of the thugs' Pokemon were wiped out, a Machamp and a Pokemon he's never seen before, a Servine. The woman smiled.

"Well now, I think that's enough of that, don't ya think? Go on then." She cooed, shooing the thugs off.

"Let's get outta here!"  
"Right behind ya!" They yelped, scurrying out with their fainted Pokemon on their backs. The customers and staff began to relax. The woman returned both her Pokemon back into their balls. She huffed and placed her hands on her hips. _Well, so much for peaceful traveling!_ She thought. _I've seen more peaceful gyms than here, geeze!_

"Hey, that was kinda impressive little lady." The young man in the blue coat complemented, approaching her. Her attention focus on the tall man before her.

"What, my team? Thanks." She replied. "Ty has been with me ever since he was just an egg." _She must mean her Typhlosion. Cool._

"You gotta name or what?" He asked.

"I'm Julie, from Johto." She introduced. _That explains a lot..._ He thought. _"_ And you are...?"

"Wes. I grew up here." He replied. She eyes seemed to shine.

"Oh, cool! Do you think you can show me around? I've always wanted to come here ever since my brother came back with all kinds of stories! I always thought the Orre region was so cool!" She beamed. Wes leaned back from the small woman. She seemed a little too optimistic for his taste. _She is going to be so disappointed..._

"Look here munchkin, there's not a lot to see really, save a few places. Wanna battle, I'd find my way to Mt. Battle. There's also a few colosseums in some of the towns. Honestly, there's been a lot more shit added here that last few years, so I can't really show you everything." Wes explained.

"That's okay! That just means we can find more stuff together! Sounds like fun!" Julie claimed. _Guess she can't take a hint, huh?_ Wes thought.

"Okay, lemmie break it down for you. I'm not gonna be your tour guide. For your information, I'm actually looking into something very important. Find another guide, kiddo." He huffed. Julie crossed her arms. _Kiddo?! Are you shitting me?!_

"Fine. Then let's battle outside. I win, you take me wherever you go. You win, I'm outta your hair. Deal?" She offered. Wes couldn't hide his smirk. This little lady has no idea what she's in for.

"Fine then. Let's go." He replied, smugly. As they left, the clerks and customers began to talk amongst themselves.

"Do you think someone should warn him about the new Pokemon types?"  
"Nah, he'll figure it out."  
"Still, it wouldn't be fair, right? You saw what that little Clefairy did to that Machamp, right?"  
"Aw, I wouldn't worry about it."

 **. . .**

Far from civilization, another trainer entered the Orre region. The clouds parted as a white dragon emerged from the skies. Its piercing blue eyes scanned the ground for a landing space, then slowly glided down to the earth below. Once its feet landed on solid ground, a tall man with long emerald hair climbed off the dragon. His sapphire eyes checked his new environment as he stayed close to his Reshiram.

"So, this is the Orre region..." He muttered softly. "Let's hope she's here..."


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe this." Wes growled.

"What? You aren't aware of the new Fairy type Pokemon?" Julie questioned, getting smug with her victory. He glared at her. His Umbreon, Flygon, and Hariyama gone within seconds! All because of that little Clefairy. Half of his team! Just gone! His own Typhosion managed to get rid of that damn fairy type, but she had such a huge advantage already. Espeon had taken quite a few hits before he took out her Typhosion, but the poor psychic type didn't last much longer when she sent out a Haunter. The only one he had left was Ampharos, but he already predicted the outcome of this battle. The new fairy type threw him off terribly, and that was her only advantage.

"Seriously, did you not know?" She asked with a more gentle tone. Wes sighed, frustrated.

"No. Hell, I don't think most of the Orre region knew!" He snapped. Julie thought back at the robbery. The people, including the thugs, were so shocked and surprised when she declared her Clefairy was a fairy type. Yet... How can an entire region not be aware of this huge discovery?!  
"We don't get a whole lot of news from other regions. If you hadn't noticed, this region has bigger problems. Like, I dunno, crime!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I honestly thought you knew!" Julie explained. That didn't mean that it eased Wes' rage. Still, she's new to the region, so maybe he should cut her some slack.

"All right. Apology accepted." He sighed. She smiled faintly. _Thank Arceus, I thought he was going to hate me..._ She thought. Julie cleared her throat.

"Ahem, all right. Where to first?" She wondered. Wes crossed his arms.

"We're staying here for a bit. First, you need to get proper attire if you're gonna be in the Orre region. Second, I need to gather some information in the restaurant here-"

"Oh, you mean the Krabby Club? It's kinda a restaurant but it's mostly been called a bar by the..." Julie's voice trailed off. Wes stared her down, irritated at her interruption.

"Whatever it really is, it's a place to gather information. While you look around for proper clothes, I'll be off at the Krabby place. Deal?" He stated.

"Deal!" Julie chirped. Without another word, she made her way to the the shopping area. Wes sighed as he watched her go. _Irritating little munchkin, isn't she? However... She knows a whole lot more than I do when it comes to the new typing..._ He thought, the frustration in his expression dissolving. _Eh, who knows? She might be useful to have around._

 **. . .  
**

The sun was much harsher than he anticipated. The tall, green-haired trainer made his way toward a city... He hoped it was a city. All he could see were walls. _Just a few steps more...!_ He thought to himself. While his friends rested safely in their Pokeballs, he trudged on towards Phenac city. Once there, he could find a different way to travel across this region. A thought perked his interest suddenly, which caused him to look around his surroundings. _Not a single wild Pokemon is here..._ He observed. How strange... Many Pokemon came into mind when he thought of a desert climate. Yet the only thing that moved was himself and the sand that whisked away with the wind. The trainer snapped out of his thoughts and continued making his way to the city.  
After some time, he could hear running water coming from the city. His dry throat longed for a just a sip the second the sound entered his ears. The tall trainer was still quite distant from the city. Without warning, a vehicle rushed past him, throwing sand up in the air. He turned towards the car to call for help, but it had already stopped. A construction worker hopped out of the vehicle and called to him,

"Hey, you heading to Phenac city?" The trainer wondered if the was all just a mirage, but they couldn't be this detailed... Could they?

"Yes sir!" He replied, voice hoarse from this dry throat.

"Well hop on in the back! We'll give ya a lift the rest of the way!" The worker called back. Without a second thought, the young man rushed over to the vehicle and climbed into the back. The worker returned to the driver's seat and started the car again. The wind felt much nicer now that he wasn't walking. His aching legs were finally able to relax. The trainer sighed as he watched the dunes go by.  
 _Will she even be here...? I've looked in other regions and there hasn't been any sign of her..._ He felt his heart plummet just remembering her face. _I just want to know... Why did you leave? Did you think I would never return?_ He crossed his arms, grasping his upper arms to comfort himself. _I just want to see you again my dear friend..._

 **. . .**

"What do you think? Is this too clashy?" Julie asked the clerk, holding up an outfit with opposing colors and bizarre patterns. The clerk cringed. Julie nodded. "Got it, _too_ clashy." The clerk sighed softly and took a step away from the counter.

"Young miss, might I suggest an outfit for you? I'm sure you'll be satisfied with the selection I'll pick for you." The clerk offered. _That way, you can also stop hurting my eyes._ Julie smiled.

"That would be amazing! Thanks so much!" She gleamed. The clerk returned her smiled and searched the products that were displayed. Julie plopped down on a chair and looked outside the window. _Wonder what Wes is up to... Eh, probably nothing too eventful._ She thought. _...But what if he got into another Pokemon battle? Wait, does this place have a healing center? I don't think he does. Wait... What if because of **our** battle, he's out of Pokemon and can't defend himself?! I mean, he's about as thin as a twig! ... Why the hell should I be feeling like this? Oh yeah, because without him I'd be wandering Orre like a lost Houndour!_

"Miss, how's this?" The clerk chimed, snapping Julie from her thoughts. The clerk displayed a gray shirt with holes in the front, a white tank top underneath, and pair of denim shorts with blue/black striped tights. Pair that with her monochrome bag and black sneakers and she's set!

"It's amazing, thank you!" Julie declared, her eyes shining. "I'll take it!"

 **. . .**

"Sorry pal, ain't heard nothin'." A burly sailor grumbled, taking a swig from his mug. Wes sighed. All this time and he's still got nothing on the new threat. Maybe it was just a rumor and has nothing to worry about. Julie entered the building, immediately spotted Wes and made her way towards him.

"Hey, just got done with shopping. How's this?" She asked, gesturing the new attire she wore. Wes glanced at her, thought a moment, then replied,

"It'll fit for the time being. Did you get any goggles?" Julie's brows furrowed.

"Well, uh, no. Was I supposed to?" She asked. Something caught Wes' attention towards the back of the building. Two people in strange clothing met up with a young trainer, possibly a rookie, and took him into the supply room.

"Yeah, but I didn't tell you that. It's my fault, now if you'll excuse me..." He said quickly, gently pushing her aside as he followed the strange activity that just took place. Julie's puzzlement grew more intense. She followed him, but was pulled aside by a sailor who obviously had one too many drinks.

"Hey there little fish outta water... How're you?" He slurred, grinning like an idiot. Julie smiled politely and took a step back.

"Oh, um, I'm just a little bit busy. Sorry! I can't stay and chit-chat!" She said. The sailor didn't let go. Instead, he pulled her into his lap.

"Aw, c'mon pretty thing... Stop an' smell the roses! Life is -hic- Is short, ya know..?" The sailor pleaded for her company. Julie's smile vanished. He emerald eyes glared into his hazy ones.

"Put me down this instant, you smelly old fart." She growled. The sailor laughed. He thought she looked adorable, like a child pouting over something so small. Julie took it as arrogance and swung at him without a single hesitation.

Wes made sure to stay clear from their sights. He hid behind a stack of wooden barrels as he listened to the conversation just a few feet away.

"Do you think he's worthy? I mean, he did just start." One said.

"I did everything you said! What else can I do? I'll do anything to have him back now!" Another said. Wes assumed that voice belonged to the rookie trainer. There was a pause.

"Very well. Your beloved Scyther has become much more stronger now. He is now a Super Pokemon." The stranger said.

 _Super Pokemon?  
_ "Super Pokemon? What's that?" The trainer asked.

"It means that you Scyther is incredibly powerful. You'll never lose a single battle with him in your party, I can guarantee it."

"Wow...! Thank you so much! Now I can beat the Mt. Battle Challenge! Thank you! Thank you!" The trainer beamed. He went his merry way out of the room, not noticing Wes. He sneaked out from the room before the door could shut and searched for Julie. They had to leave and follow that kid. However, she was nowhere to be found. Wes approached the bartender.

"Excuse me, have you seen a tiny woman here. Dark brown hair, green eyes, kinda looks like a Plusle without a Minun?" Wes described. The bartender grinned a bit.

"Sure did. She stormed out when one of the boys was bein' a bit pushy. Socked him right on the jaw. She your girl?" He asked. Wes eyes lit up like wildfire.

"Hell no!" He spat. The bartender chuckled.

"Too bad. She's got a fire in her soul. You don't see that a lot in most Johto people. Drink?"

"No thanks. So she's outside?"

"Yep. With a weird Pokemon too. Looks like a Gardevoir, but it sure ain't one." He answered. Curious, Wes left the bar and searched for her outside. She stood near the entrance, a Gallade shielding her from anyone who passed by. When Wes approached, the Gallade growled and braced for battle. Julie gently pat his arms, making the elbow blades contract. She looked so pissed off, even though there were tears in her eyes.

"You okay?" Wes asked. Julie nodded.

"Just scared. I'm not hurt." She replied. "Just get me out of this place." Wes nodded and led her to his bike. Gallade refused to return to his Pokeball until she felt safe again. Wes couldn't help but wonder what other new Pokemon he had no idea about. More importantly, were these "Super Pokemon" just a cover-up for Shadow Pokemon?

* * *

 **Edit: More details on Wes' team and edited the end of this chapter. Thank you dear reviewer (you know who you are) for pointing out some confusion.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Wes, where are we going? Hey, hey, did you hear me?" Julie pestered. Wes could have sworn his nerves were about to pop.

"I told you already, it's just a place to get information. It's a pretty bad place, so shut up and don't stray too far from me, got it?" He hissed. Julie huffed and crossed her arms. He reached into his jacket pocket and handed her a pair of goggles. "Here. You're gonna need these."

"Why?" Julie asked, taking them. Wes didn't say anything. He gestured to a motorcycle-like vehicle with a sidecar. Julie's eyes shined.

"Wow..." She sighed. Wes grinned and slipped on his goggles.

"Get in the car. You're in for quite a ride." He said with a chuckle. Julie inspected it closer.

"Are you sure it's safe...?" She questioned. Wes rolled his eyes, as if she had just insulted him.

"'Is it safe?' Lady, please. This thing is probably more safer than most vehicles in this region. Trust me, nothing bad has happened to this baby." He declared, placing a hand on the handle. As soon as he began to lean on it, the handle slipped off and he stumbled. "Oh, uh, that happens sometimes... But seriously! It's totally safe!" Julie inwardly sighed and braved the sidecar. While Wes fixed the handle, Julie began to record her last words on her Halo-Coaster. Wes peeked over.  
"What is that?"

"Oh! It's nothing! I mean, uh, this is a Halo-Coaster. My dad sent it to me on my birthday. He works for the professor in the Kalos region." She explained. Wes stared at the device in her hands as if it were alien technology. Julie smiled sheepishly and sank into her sidecar. _I hope he didn't hear anything I was recording..._ She thought. Moments later, Wes hopped onto the vehicle and started it up. She slipped on her goggles and they were off.

 **. . .**

"Excuse me, have you seen a trainer here with a powerful Pokemon? Oh.. No...? I see... Thank you for your time." The tall green-haired trainer sighed. Other than those construction workers from earlier, no other people were leaving the city. He figured he might as well ask anyone here if they have seen his dearest friend. So far, no luck. He sighed as he found himself some shade by the walls. So far, the Orre region wasn't too bad, despite it being a desert region. The people in this city were very kind and helped him restore some of his energy back.  
While he was resting, he listened to the Pokemon that were passing by. They were all so happy to be with their trainers. _I wonder if she's happy too..._ He wondered. Suddenly, a certain Pokemon caught his interest. A Scyther and a young trainer, making their way to the Pre-Gym.

" _Hate... Betrayal... Why have you betrayed me...? Hate... Hate you... Never..."_ The tall trainer got chills hearing this Pokemon. " _Must fight... Must be stronger... I will... I will destroy..."_ He jumped to his feet, almost breaking into a sprint until the little trainer noticed him.

"Hey, are you a trainer? If you are, let's battle! It'll be fun!" He chimed with a wide, innocent smile. Was he not aware of how his Pokemon was behaving? "C'mon! What's your name?"

"I'm.. N." The taller trainer replied. The rookie trainer before him wrinkled him nose.

"N? Is that a nickname?" He asked. N didn't answer. The boy shrugged. "Ah, whatever. C'mon! Let's battle!" N shook his head.

"No. I'd rather not. I'm actually looking for someone. A trainer with a powerful dragon Pokemon. Have you seen anyone like that?" N questioned.

"Oh, you mean Hilda on Mt. Battle? Are you, like, her family or something?" The boy replied, tilting his head. N's heart swelled. At last... At long last he's found her.

"Where is Mt. Battle?" He asked quickly. His eyes were wide and shining.

"Up north from here. I'd go there now, but I'm gonna practice here at the Pre-Gym! Then I'll be convinced to take the Mt. Battle challenge!" The youngster replied with a wide smile. The Scyther did not share this excitement. "Anyway, we gotta train and if you're not gonna battle us then we're gonna go! Later!" With that said, the boy and his Scyther went off. N had hoped to stop them and question the Scyther's behavior, but the fact Hilda was here in the Orre region... His heart overflowed with happiness, he thought he would cry. However, reality hit when he realized he still couldn't leave Phenac city. Even though Reshiram was a fire-type, he wondered if it could even survive the desert's hot climate. Not to mention, it would also attract a lot of unneeded attention to himself...

"What now...?" He mumbled to himself.

 **. . .**

"All right, this is where I'm dropping you off." Wes stated. Julie crossed her arms and pouted.

"I still don't understand why I can't come with you. If it's just a shop, then where's the harm in it?!" She argued. Wes shrugged her off.

"It's simple. I just don't want you there." He replied. Before she could continue arguing, the bike's engines roared and left her stranded in the sand. Julie huffed and stuck her nose in the air. _What an asshole!_ She cried in her head. _Who does he think he is?! Treating a lady like this... The nerve!_ She let out a long sigh and turned to the city behind her. The sound of the running water and distant wind reminded her somewhat of her home. She felt a tiny pain in her heart as she remembered Ecruteak city, where she grew up with her mother, brother and grandfather. She shook the thoughts from her head and then made her way into the city.  
The area was pleasant and the people had a very relaxed attitude. The sun remained harsh, but with water surrounding the entire city the breeze was mildly chilled. Julie would not have minded staying here for a while, or even forever. There was just something peaceful about being surrounded by water. Her typhlosion, Ty, had other thoughts.

"I'm sorry boy, but I thought you'd enjoy the sun!" Julie said. Ty whined and refused to move from the stairs. She kneeled before the fire started and gently stroked its head. "Ty, come on... Walking is good exorcise you know. Don't you want to stay strong?" Ty looked up at her with large, wet eyes. "Oh, don't use the baby face! You know I can't say no to the baby face!" Julie whined. Ty whined softly. Julie gave in and attempted to carry her starter on her back. It wouldn't be so bad if Ty remained a Quilava, but since Ty evolved he still thought he was a baby. Normally, his behavior would be adorable, but this...? Oh Arceus, spare her...  
In the distance, N observed these two. He had never seen her nor her Typhlosion in Phenac city until now. Did they just get here? N worked up some courage and approached her.

"Excuse me, are you from here?" He asked politely. Julie peeked up at the young man before her.

"Oh, ah, no. We just came here not too long ago. You seem kinda out of place too." Julie commented.

"Yes, I just arrived moments ago. I'm from the Unova region."

"Cool! I'm Johto!" Julie chirped. Ty rested his head on top of his trainer's.

" _Geeze, enough chit-chat. Can't we just get outta here? There's way too much water..."_ N chuckled at the Pokemon's complaining. Julie tilted her head to the side, which also made Ty's head tilt.

"What is it? I didn't say anything funny..."

"Oh, it's not you. Your Typhlosion... It's pretty obvious he's not comfortable." N replied. Julie nodded.

"I know, but the guy's gotta get some sun. It's good for their health, right?" She said. Ty growled softly in response.

"Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you get here?"

"Oh, we rode with someone here. He's making a quick shopping trip, but I've got to stay here. Apparently..." Julie grumbled. N felt his heart sink a little.

"Ah, I see... Um, you don't suppose I could come along until we arrive to Mt. Battle do you?" He asked softly. She thought for a moment.

"Um... I'm not really the person to answer. Wes should be here soon, so-" Julie was cut off by a sharp scream in the distance. Ty perked up and hopped off her back, bracing for battle. "What the hell was that?!" She yelped. N had an idea, but he had to see for himself. He darted to the source of the scream. Julie wasn't too far behind him. Sure enough, there was the Scyther and its trainer trying to control it.

"Scyther! Come on! Get back into the ball!" The rookie trainer commanded. Scyther refused. Behind the Pokemon was a petrified woman, holding onto her forearm.

 _"Command me? Obey? After what you did...? After where you sent me to? Why, after all that, should I ever listen to you?!"_ The Pokemon's cries stung N's ears that he covered them with his hands.

"N?! Are you okay?" Julie cried, rushing to the tall trainer. He didn't answer. Questions were the only things running through his head. What had happened to this poor Pokemon? Ty growled and stood in front of the two trainers.

" _You challenge me? Do you mock me?"_ The Scyther growled at Ty.

 _"For my trainer, I would lay my life for her!"_ Ty barked as flames sparked up behind its neck. Scyther took the challenge, despite what its trainer demanded. Before it could engage in combat, an electric bolt shot between them. All attention drew to Wes and his Ampharos beside him. He sighed and looked toward Julie.

"Don't you ever stay out of trouble?"


	4. Chapter 4

Julie gazed at Wes with wide eyes-eyes full of hope; or rather, that's what he thought it was. Julie stood up and shouted,

"You asshole! What the hell took you so long?!" So much for a hero's welcome... The Scyther growled, directing his glare towards Wes and his Ampharos.

"Well, aren't you a tough guy?" Wes said with a grin. N raised his head, turning his attention to the trainer before him.

"Watch out! Something is wrong with it!" He cried. _Wrong...?_ Wes wondered. _Considering what it was about to do... Shadow Pokemon or not, I've gotta catch this one!_ Scyther lunged at Ampharos, its blades aiming directly at its chest. Ampharos dodged, the blades just barely grazed its short fur. As the battle went on, Julie guided N away from the battle.

"N, what's wrong? Why'd you cover your ears like that? There was nothing loud going on then." She questioned. N bit his lip, conflicted whether he should tell her about his gift or not. She searched for any sign of answers in N's face. "N...? Are you going to be okay...?"

"I... Yeah, I think so." He replied sheepishly. Julie let out a soft sigh. She hoped he was telling the truth... She glanced down at her Typhlosion by her feet. He watched the battle intensely, but didn't move a muscle. The Scyther kept going strong, but Wes' Ampharos was showing signs of exhaustion. Julie turned her attention back to N.

"I'll be right back. Stay here." She ordered, leaving his side. Typhlosion followed her, its flames igniting around its neck. Wes might need help, and there's strength in numbers. Yet, before she could command her Typlosion to attack, Wes threw an ultra ball at Scyther. Once, twice, thrice it shook before it made a satisfying click. It was captured. Julie was at a loss for words. Wes just caught another trainer's Pokemon. She watched him as he nonchalantly made his way over to the ball to pick it up. The young trainer came running towards him.

"You got him, didn't you? He's back in a Pokeball? Great! Can I have him back?" The rookie chirped, as if nothing had ever happened. Wes stared at him with cold eyes.

"Are you joking, or just plain stupid?" He growled. "After what just happened, you think you're capable of raising a Pokemon like that? No, no, I take that back. Do you really think you're capable of raising _any_ Pokemon?!" The other trainer flinched back. "This Pokemon trusted you to raise him. Lemme guess, he wasn't always like this, was he?" The kid shook his head.

"B-But, I just thought he was-"

"He was what?" Wes interrupted. "You ultimately betrayed him, trusting complete strangers to raise him for you. Look what you got. Sure, he's stronger now, but you've hurt him, bad. You destroyed your trust with him, and now you're over here asking me to give him back?" Wes put the Pokeball in his pocket, making sure the rookie saw. "No. I'd rather go across this damn desert with no supplies than give back your Pokemon." The kid was in tears, but was completely speechless. He knew Wes was right, but he wasn't going to admit it. Wes glanced at Julie, who began to back away from him. He turned his attention back to the rookie, who was now wiping his nose on his sleeve. His expression softened.

"Look, if you're too busy to raise a Pokemon properly, go to the Daycare Center. It's far up north. I'd only trust them to raise up my team. Got it kiddo?" The rookie nodded, sniffling.

"I-I promise, it won't happen again... Honest!" He sputtered.

"I know kid. Sorry for exploding like that." Wes pat the kid on his head and started heading towards the exit. Julie watched him with wide eyes. That was a side of Wes she didn't exactly expect. N approached her.

"Are you okay...?" He asked. She nodded solemnly. Ty sensed her uneasiness and rubbed his head against her legs. "I wonder what happened to that Scyther for it to behave that way..." He mumbled. Julie took a deep breath.

"I'm kind of more concerned for Wes... He didn't seem like himself there for a second..." She replied. Wes turned around, noticing Julie wasn't following him.

"Hey, you coming or you staying with puffball over there? We've got stuff to take care of!" He called. Julie sighed and walked over. N followed her beside Ty. Wes tilted his head, wondering why N was coming along. "Hey, puffball, I was talking to the girl. You know that, right?"

"I actually have a question for you." N stated. "I need to get to Mt. Battle. I have a friend there I have to see." Wes sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Look, I'm not some sort of taxi service here, bub. I have my own shit to take care of." He gestured to Julie. "She's only tagging along because I lost a bet. Not only that, but she actually knows a few things that haven't even came to my attention, so she's pretty useful. What can you do, Jumpluff?" N wasn't amused with these nicknames. He took a deep breath as he explained,

"You may not believe me, but I can hear the hearts of Pokemon." Wes' eyes widened slightly. "I've had this ability since I was young. There was something terribly wrong with that Scyther. If my friend is in trouble, I need to know. Let me come along, please." N added. Wes remembered his friend from the past... Rui, the girl who disappeared six months ago... She was yet to be found. N sighed.

"I'm sorry, I can't really prove it... But that was how I was able to tell that the Scyther was not... Normal. I really don't have much, but-"

"Stop talking." Wes interrupted. He sighed and returned Ampharos to its ball. "Okay, pal, I believe you. You're in. I won't be going straight to Mt. Battle, I've got to meet up with an old friend."

"You seem to have a lot of friends for someone who's so crabby all the time..." Julie murmured as she hopped into the side car of Wes' bike.

"I heard that, and get out of there. The Jumpluff's sitting there." Wes stated.

"My name is N."

"Whatever. He gets the sidecar." Wes said. Julie grinned a little.

"Why? I think it'd look cute if N sat with you." She giggled. Wes growled. N didn't understand what was so funny and why Wes was getting angry. What was the problem?

"I am not having a dude sit behind me that close! Move, woman! Or I'll pick you up outta there myself!" Wes shouted. Julie laughed.

"Come on, it was a joke! Calm down. No need to get so defensive. Unless that it something you prefer~." She joked. Wes growled and picked her up out of the side car, putting her body over his shoulder. Damn, she really didn't think he was strong enough to do that.

"Puffball, side car!"

"I don't understand exactly what's going on..."

"I don't care! Get in the side car before I decide to leave this woman here, by herself!"

"Wes, I was just joking~! Jeeze..."

* * *

"Sir, it appears that our first attempt is a failure."

"Is that right?"

"Test subject 240-B, the Scyther, went into hyper mode too quickly in battle. The subject did not respond to its trainer at all and we also have a small problem..."

"Is it that pesky ex-Snagem member? Don't worry about him. We have something that will put him in his place."

"Are you sure, sir? He did manage to ruin two different, powerful groups... We really shouldn't underestimate him..."

"Hm... I'll consider your concerns, but right now, we need to focus on our goal. We need to create the perfect, incurable, obedient Shadow Pokemon. We will not let a single man ruin that plan. Now, why don't you be a dear and fetch me a cup of coffee?"

"I'll get right on it sir."


End file.
